


Confession

by midnighthagette



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, F/F, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighthagette/pseuds/midnighthagette
Summary: A post-htn fic in which Gideon is oblivious to Harrow's feelings. Until she's not.
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Confession

Gideon was so glad to finally be back in her own body. Being able to feel things with her own hands and see things from her own height was amazing. Gideon and Harrow had been staying on the Blood-of-Eden controlled planet, and had been given a room to share. They were both so glad to be back in each other’s company even though Gideon knew that for Harrow those feelings towards her were strictly platonic. 

Gideon was relaxing on the bed when Harrow opened the door, seemingly relieved to find her there. “Griddle,” she said, “I need to talk to you about something. I know we have been through a lot recently, but there is something, well several things, that I need to get off of my chest and that I need you to understand.”

Gideon immediately started sweating. Did she do something wrong? She was used to Harrow being all serious and dramatic, but it didn’t stop her from being worried, especially since they still hadn’t quite figured out how to act around each other now that they were back together. She sat up in the bed a little higher and scooted over to make room for Harrow. She patted the spot next to her as an invitation.

Harrow moved across the room and sat on the bed next to Gideon. She was not wearing her usual skull makeup, making her seem extra vulnerable. Gideon’s eyes flicked to her lips as they often did, they were just such a perfect shape. 

Gideon snapped out of it when Harrow turned to her and looked so intensely that both she and Gideon felt they had to look away quickly. 

Harrow shook a little before she started speaking, like she was trying to keep herself from crying. Gideon reached her hand out to touch her on the shoulder, but thought better of it and pulled her hand back to her side. That probably wasn’t the best way to comfort her, especially since she didn’t know what Harrow was going to say. 

“Gideon,” said Harrow while looking up to meet her eyes once more. Harrow then immediately looked away again,“I need you to know that you are way too valuable to have done what you did. I know you don’t think too highly of yourself, and I know some of that is my fault, but please I need you to know now that you are important. And very selfishly I need you to know that I need you. I need you here with me, or at least here, alive. When I said I couldn’t imagine a universe without you in it, I meant it. You are free to do what you want to do and go where you want to go, you are your own person, but I needed you to know these things before you make that kind of choice.”

Gideon looked at her and responded, “Harrow, I’m your cav. You know I’m not going anywhere. I know you need me, all necros need their cavaliers; one flesh, one end and all that. I did what I did for you, you know the whole point of me is you, I told you that already. While I’m glad to be here by your side again, I’d do it again in a heartbeat if it meant that you were going to be okay.” 

At this Harrow really did start crying. She turned up to face Gideon again. “Don’t you get it? I can’t handle that! I need you here, with me! I need you next to me, by my side, and I need you to care about yourself more. I know you’re incredibly hard to kill, but that fact that you would do that….again. I can’t accept that. Don’t you understand?”

Gideon looked at the tears streaming down her face and wondered what she could do to calm her. “Okay,” said Gideon. “Okay, I understand. I didn’t know I meant that much to you.” This time Gideon did reach her hand out to touch Harrow’s face, but as soon as she made contact, Harrow practically slammed herself into her chest and wrapped her arms around her. She was still crying, Gideon felt her shaking against her, and wrapped her arms around Harrow in return. 

Gideon ran her hand along Harrow’s now-grown out hair. “You know I’m always going to be here for you. That’s what I’m supposed to do, and more importantly, I want to be. I will do my best to make sure nothing happens to you, and I promise that I will start trying to think of myself as more than just your protector. Okay? I promise.”

“Oh, Griddle,” Harrow mumbled into her shirt. “You still don’t get it do you?” She looked up at Gideon and moved closer to her face. To her lips. Oh. Oh. The realization hit approximately one sixteenth of a second before Harrow’s lips hit hers. 

Harrow’s lips tasted salty from the tears. After the initial shock, Gideon closed her eyes and kissed back. She had thought about kissing Harrow before, but she had never thought it would actually happen. Harrow parted her mouth slightly, prying Gideon to do the same, so that they could get as close as possible. They stayed in the rhythm of kissing until Harrow finally broke away and looked at Gideon again. “Do you get it now? You idiot.” 

Gideon was stunned for a few seconds before she got her composure and said, “I don’t know. You might have to show me again. Just in case I didn’t get it the first time. In fact, I definitely think you should, you know, just to make sure.” At this, Harrow actually let out a small laugh, and Gideon felt like she had accomplished a great feat. That wasn’t a sound that normally came out of Harrow’s mouth. 

Harrow kissed her again, gently this time, and cupped her cheek, and when they broke apart, she said, “I can’t lose you again. I need to be as close to you as possible. Is that something you want?” Harrow slid her hand down so that it was on the back on Gideon’s neck. It made Gideon shiver a little.

Gideon’s thoughts were racing at the implications of that sentence, but it was Harrow, so she couldn’t be sure. “I want to make sure I know what you mean by that, because, as we’ve established, I’m not the greatest at catching your signals, and my brain went somewhere more than slightly unwholesome, just being honest,” said Gideon. 

Harrow turned her face away. Gideon could see her ear turning red. “That….that is what I meant, but just to be completely clear,” Harrow’s voice was a little higher pitched than normal, “I want to….have intercourse with you.”

Gideon snorted, then immediately apologized. “Sorry, I just….intercourse?”

“The other ways of naming it seem….as you said, ‘unwholesome.’” said Harrow.

“I don’t think there’s anything very wholesome about ‘intercourse’ either, but are you kidding? Of course I want to have sex with you.” said Gideon. 

Harrow rolled her eyes before kissing her again, this time with more force, but she also seemed a little shaky, so Gideon backed up and asked, “Are you sure you want to do this right now?” 

“Yes,” said Harrow, “I’m just thinking about the...logistics is all. I think I need to set some ground rules before anything, well, happens. And I need you to tell me if you’re okay with them and what you want as well.”

“Of course, Harrow, I don’t want to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. I’m just excited to be here.” Gideon smiled as she said this. 

“You know how I can be….uncomfortable with too much touching?” asked Harrow. 

“Yeah.”

“I need you to let me lead, as in I touch you first, because if I don’t I’m afraid I’ll get overwhelmed and won’t be able to reciprocate, and I….I really want to touch you.”

Gideon felt heat crawling up her skin at Harrow saying that she wanted to touch her out loud. “Okay,” said Gideon, “That’s...that’s all good.” Now she was getting nervous. “Do you want me to keep my hands completely to myself while you uh...touch me?”

“Yes. Will that be a problem?” 

“I won’t lie, I will really want to put my hands on you, but more than anything I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, so I can keep my hands to myself.” 

“You can put your hands on me after I am done with you. Does that sound good?”

“That sounds great.” Gideon smiled at her. 

“Alright, undress,” said Harrow in a bossy tone, then seemed to catch herself, and added a, “please.”

“Uh, okay, uh everything?”

“Yes, Griddle.”

Gideon stripped off her shirt and her bandeau and then moved on to her bottoms. She slipped them and her underwear off and tossed them on the floor next to the bed. She had never really been self-conscious; she knew she was good-looking, but sitting here naked with Harrow still fully clothed made her feel the slightest twinge of awkwardness. 

Harrow ran her eyes over Gideon’s body before moving back over to kiss her. This time Gideon felt Harrow’s tongue against her lips. She opened her mouth to let Harrow deepen the kiss. Harrow put her hand on Gideon’s cheek, and kept kissing her while she trailed down to the scar on her chest where she had been wounded at Canaan House. 

Harrow broke away and looked down at Gideon’s scar, and then back up at Gideon. “Never again, okay?” she asked. 

“Never again.” Gideon agreed. 

Harrow leaned in again and this time trailed kisses down her neck. Gideon then decided that this was the best day in her 19 years of life. And it was about to get even better. Harrow grabbed one of Gideon’s breasts in her hand. Gideon wasn’t what you would call flat-chested, but she wasn’t what someone would call well-endowed either. Harrow’s hand was so tiny though that it didn’t fit completely over it. Although, Gideon was not complaining when Harrow squeezed experimentally, the combination of that and Harrow still at her neck made her let out a small moan. 

Harrow lifted her head up and took her hand off of Gideon’s breast. Gideon was missing the contact already. She looked a little worried. “Was that okay? Did I do something?” she asked.

“Oh don’t worry, Harrow, that was a good sound. That was a very good sound. Please carry on,” replied Gideon. 

Harrow nodded and put her hand back where it was always meant to be, as far as Gideon was concerned. She trailed kisses down Gideon’s neck and chest until her mouth arrived at Gideon’s other breast. She kissed and licked it which made Gideon let out another noise. “Ah, that feels really nice,” she said. She wanted to make sure Harrow knew that she liked what she was doing. Harrow switched her mouth over to Gideon’s other breast and continued what she was doing. If Harrow just playing with her tits felt this good, she couldn’t wait until she got down lower. Gideon could feel her arousal pooling between her legs from all this touching. 

Harrow lifted her head up and pecked Gideon on the mouth again. “Can you show me how you touch yourself?” she asked. “I want to make sure what I do to you is what you like.” 

Gideon nodded, suddenly unable to speak at the thought of Harrow watching her. She reached her hand down and watched Harrow’s eyes follow until she reached her clit. She rubbed herself in slow circles, speeding up every few repetitions. 

Harrow watched for a minute and then moved Gideon’s hand out of the way to try to repeat the pattern with her own. “Like this?” she asked. 

“Yeah, but, ah, you can go a little faster.” 

“Okay, do you want me to repeat this same motion when I use my tongue?” 

Gideon definitely was not expecting that question, and even just the thought of Harrow’s face buried in her cunt was a lot to process. “Ah, mmm hmm,” was all Gideon managed to squeeze out. 

Harrow nodded and kissed her again while still repeating the same pattern on her clit, speeding up and slowing down every few strokes. Gideon felt the buildup and wind down of the slow-and-fast strokes and moaned into her mouth. 

Harrow moved her hand and started to trail kisses down Gideon’s neck again, past her chest, past her navel, past her pubes until Harrow’s mouth was right up against her cunt. Gideon could barely comprehend the amazing sight. Then she finally felt Harrow’s tongue flatten on her and almost all thoughts left her brain. All thoughts except for holy shit basically. Harrow repeated the pattern she had used her fingers for with her tongue, and it felt wonderful, but she wanted that same feeling from Harrow’s tongue flat against her at the beginning. 

“Ah, fuck, Harrow…..can you, shit, can you….can you go more like, up and down?” she finally managed to get out. 

Harrow obliged her and Gideon could feel herself getting closer. She started to let out embarrassing whimpers until she felt her orgasm coming on. “Fuck, Harrow, I’m almost there, ah, fuck, shit, please just keep doing that.” 

Gideon tried to press herself closer to Harrow’s mouth as she felt herself finally going over the edge. She put her hand over her mouth to try to muffle how loud her moans were getting. “Oh, shit. Ah, Fuck, Harrow!” Harrow kept at what she was doing and Gideon could feel herself twitching on Harrow’s tongue while she rode out her orgasm. Harrow kept licking even after Gideon had stopped twitching. It was starting to be a little too much. “Okay, okay, Harrow, you can stop now.” 

Harrow lifted herself up. Her mouth and chin were covered in wetness. It was one of the hottest things Gideon had ever seen. “I know I’m waiting to touch you,” she said, “but can I kiss you?” 

Harrow nodded.

Gideon leaned in and tasted herself on Harrow’s lips. She felt like she could have kept kissing her forever, especially knowing that taste in Harrow’s mouth was from making her feel amazing, but she broke away after a minute. “Holy shit, Harrow, thank you,” she said. 

Gideon saw the slight twitch of a smile at the corner of Harrow’s mouth. She looked quite proud of herself. 

They sat there for a little bit so that Harrow could catch her breath and prepare herself to be on the receiving end of Gideon’s touches. Harrow closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before opening them again. 

“Are you ready?” asked Gideon. She was getting a little antsy and was very excited at the mere prospect of getting her hands on Harrow. 

“Yeah, I think I’m ready,” said Harrow, “I want to try letting you know what I’m comfortable with at each stage, okay?” She began to undress, and neatly folded each garment to set on the side of the bed. 

Gideon couldn’t help but let out a little giggle at the first fold, but then she got a glimpse of Harrow’s tits and all hope was lost. She was going to get to feel those in her hands soon. They were small, but that didn’t matter, they were Harrow’s. Harrow finished undressing, and Gideon looked over her. She was going to get to touch all of that soon. Going slow wasn’t going to be a problem, she would be completely okay giving every aspect of Harrow’s body the amount of attention it deserved. 

Harrow set her back against the headboard of the bed and motioned for Gideon to come over to her. Gideon closed the space between them and kissed her again. Harrow gently bit at Gideon’s lip and slipped her tongue into her mouth. Harrow moved away and put a hand on Gideon’s cheek. “Griddle, I think the best way to do this is for me to give you instructions on where and how you can touch me. Is that going to bother you?”

“Harrow, if you think you bossing me around in bed is going to bother me, I don’t know who you think I am. I am at your service, my skeletal sorceress.” 

Harrow made a face at her that looked like it was trying to be annoyed, but with a twinge of great affection underneath. After that look though, she put on a more serious face. “Kiss my neck,” she instructed. 

Harrow tipped her head up slightly and Gideon gladly obliged. “Ah,” Harrow sighed as Gideon trailed kisses up and down her neck. Harrow said, a little exasperated already “That’s good, Griddle, you’re doing very good right now.” 

Gideon could definitely get used to hearing that. The praise Harrow gave did something to her. She could already feel herself getting wet again. “Okay,” said Harrow, and Gideon lifted her head up. “Now kiss me here, here, and here.” She pointed to her neck again, then the middle of her chest, and then her left breast. 

Gideon followed her instructions, extra motivated by the little sounds Harrow let out each time her lips touched her skin (“mmm, ah, mmm” in that order). Gideon placed a soft kiss on her breast and waited for further instruction. After all, Harrow hadn’t said that she could do anything besides kiss it yet. 

“Ah, I see; you’re waiting for me, good, you may use your tongue as well.” Gideon didn’t waste a second. She licked and sucked at Harrow’s nipple. She felt Harrow's hand slide into her hair, almost playful for a moment, before Harrow gave it a sharp tug. Gideon moaned at the sudden sensation, then looked up, wondering what Harrow needed.“Now the other one.” she commanded. Her voice was getting more demanding. She seemed to be getting into this bossy thing just as much as Gideon was enjoying being bossed around. Which wasn't too much of a surprise; she was Harrow after all. 

Gideon gladly gave that same attention to Harrow’s other tit. “Yes, just like that, mmm.” Harrow let out. She was pleasantly satisfied at the little sounds Harrow was letting out every time it felt particularly good. Gideon was going to make it her goal to get Harrow’s moans way louder than the soft sounds she was letting out now though. Harrow tugged at her hair again. “Okay, sit up now.” 

Gideon did so obediently. Harrow parted her legs. “Touch me right here,” she pointed to the middle of her chest, “and then slide down slowly until you reach here,” she pointed to the curls right above her cunt. “I don’t want you to touch me directly there yet. I want to make sure I’m ready for it.” 

Gideon nodded and did as she was told. She placed her hand in between Harrow’s breasts and trailed slowly down her stomach, past her navel, and rested her hand at her pubes. Harrow took a deep breath. “Okay,” she said “I’m ready. Don’t touch my clitoris directly yet. Just circle around it for now.” 

Gideon tried not to break and laugh at Harrow saying the entire word “clitoris.” She didn’t want to interrupt one of the most important moments of her life. Touching a cunt that wasn’t her own, and even better than that, touching Harrow’s. 

She followed Harrow’s instructions and circled around her clit without touching it. Harrow was already getting a little louder just from that light pressure. Gideon flicked her eyes back up to look at Harrow, but as soon as she did Harrow flicked hers away. “Don’t look at my face while you’re doing that!” she let out. 

Gideon stopped her hand and looked back down. “You can keep going,” said Harrow, “I’m sorry, it’s just... a lot at once is all. I’d rather you just pay attention down there.” 

“It won’t happen again. Sorry about that,” said Gideon, and she continued the pattern with her fingers. 

“Ah, okay, now, Griddle, insert a finger, but do it slowly.” Gideon brought her hand down and slid her index finger into Harrow slowly. Harrow was already ready for her, the finger sliding in easily with how wet she was. 

“How’s that?” asked Gideon. 

“Good, now add another and continue in and out, slowly again.” 

Gideon again did as she was told, making sure to go slow so that Harrow could get comfortable with her motions. 

“That’s very good, speed up now.” 

Gideon pumped her fingers in faster, but not at any extreme pace, she didn’t want to overwhelm Harrow. 

“Mmmm, just like that, you’re so good at that Griddle, it feels really good.” 

Gideon was not expecting feedback to turn her on so much. She felt the heat increasing in between her own legs and was starting to get worried about how much more she could take before she vanished into thin air from pure, unattended horniness. 

Gideon twisted her fingers experimentally and Harrow let out the loudest moan she had made so far. “Do that again! Now!” Harrow demanded. Gideon was happy to oblige. 

“Now, oh, now put your...keep your fingers in me and use....use your mouth, Griddle.” Harrow was having trouble getting her words out now. 

Gideon laid down flat on her stomach to get a comfortable angle on Harrow’s cunt. She kept her fingers rhythm and flattened her tongue against Harrow’s clit and licked. 

Harrow let out the most wonderful “hmmm” sound. She reached down to run her fingers through Gideon’s hair. “Good girl, Gideon.” 

That was the last straw. Gideon took her free hand and slid it down to her own clit before she exploded. She moaned into Harrow’s cunt at the relief and Harrow seemed to enjoy the vibration of that as well. 

Harrow continued to get louder and louder with her moans until she suddenly let out an extremely high pitched noise, but then got extremely quiet. Gideon felt her twitching around her fingers as she continued to lick and curl her fingers just the right way to help Harrow ride out her orgasm. 

“Fingers out, mouth off!” Harrow commanded after her shakes subsided. Gideon lifted up her face and took her face out of Harrow’s cunt. 

She was getting close herself again though, and now that she could focus, she realized Harrow could see her getting herself off, and that was enough to send her over the edge. She buried her face into the mattress and moaned as she came for the second time that night. 

She looked up at Harrow after her orgasm subsided. They were both breathing heavily and smiling at each other. 

“You’re very good at that,” commented Harrow after a long moment. 

Gideon got up to sit next to her. “You’re not so bad yourself.” 

Harrow leaned her head on Gideon’s arm because she was way too short to reach her shoulder. “Thank you,” she said.

“No, thank you,” said Gideon, “Now I’m just trying to figure out every single thing I could do to get you to call me a good girl again.” 

Harrow let a heavy breath out of her nose. It almost sounded like a laugh again. “You’ll just have to earn it,” she said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to @IceLollyBimbo and @VampiressLiliana for beta reading (and for correcting my terrible, terrible grammar, I should probably retake an English class or something) 
> 
> I know this would absolutely not happen this way (as in them having sex so soon after a confession), but hey, it's fanfiction, and smut is fun to write
> 
> Also Happy Halloween!


End file.
